


A Royal mistake

by writingshirbert



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealous Gilbert Blythe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 12:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingshirbert/pseuds/writingshirbert
Summary: Gilbert is jealous at Roy.Set after 3x06
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Kudos: 142





	A Royal mistake

In the last few months a strange feeling of loneliness clouded his life. It was as if something was missing and the way it made him feel made him think the missing piece must've been crucial. He spent his summer working the farm with Bash, walking the woods with Delphine in his arms, accompanying Matthew Cuthbert in his barn in fixing an old typewriter of his, one that he had promised to give Gilbert afterwards. Sundays and Saturdays he went to Charlottetown to see Winnie, they went to tea or simply just walked around, sometimes dropping by to see doctor Ward, but that was all. He had found their conversations turning to idle chatter and started feeling more and more like they've ran out of topics to talk about. The lesson of tea etiquette she had given him on their first date had come in handy, Gilbert resolving to talking about the weather and decor much more than usual. He was certain Winifred felt this shift in their relationship as well, as she started talking about moving to Europe with her auntie. Perhaps she will find a better beaux there, Gilbert thought to himself. He also couldn't help but notice his decreased lack of interest in her romantically, she had become a good friend, however all the attraction he felt towards her in the beginning had faded away. Mary's words about marrying for love echoed in his head every time he thought about taking the next step in this courtship, making him unable to do it. This can't be what love feels like, right? It is the stuff of tales and novels, wars had been fought over love, so surely it must feel different... Anne Shirley-Cuthbert had accompanied him on the train rides in July, bit distant but still providing pleasant company. He didn't know why she went so frequently, but he had no business to meddle in her life. Marilla had allowed it, that's all he needed to know. In August, she was gone. After Diana Barry went away for finishing school in Paris, Anne had perished from Avonlea. It crossed his mind that she went to spend the last month with her, but he was sure the Cuthberts would never allow Anne to travel such distance. He thought it best he didn't ask, it was enough that the image of Anne flooded his thoughts every night before bed, appeared in his dreams and in the morning, first thing with the crow of the rooster. It was a strange unpleasant feeling, it couldn't be love either, because it hurt, right? He needn't think about her during the day. But he did so anyways. He thought about why she stopped coming by their house, stopped comparing their notes in class, stopped giving him excited glances during the science lessons, stopped teasing him about his grammar, didn't once look in his eyes during the barn dance at the fair and started snapping at him at the meetings of the Avonlea Gazette and much more. She was still there, but she just wasn't there for him anymore. He saw her sometimes when he came home to take a break from the heat, but she talked mainly with Bash and usually perished away quite quickly. When they tied for Queens she didn't come to congratulate him and only replied with a thanks when he did, using none of her usual witty humor. She was quite well in other ways, always being her gay shiny self with others, which hurt even more. He told himself he didn't care and that was that.

"Gilbert Blythe, how lovely to see you this fine afternoon," the voice of Rachel Lynde echoed behind his back. He was waiting in line at the shop, looking to get some cucumber seeds, as August was the time to plant them, when a bulky lady appeared behind him. He liked Rachel just fine, however he wasn't in the mood for her sharp chatter, so he prayed the line would move quickly. At the counter an older gentleman was carefully counting dried dates, an abundance of them in Gilbert's opinion, dropping some on the ground and picking them up very slowly. He sighed loudly.

"How do you do, Mrs Lynde?" He smiled at her.

"Such a nice boy you are... You're turning into a fine young man I can tell ya. And handsome, too," she winked. "I'm quite well, thank you for asking. I'm getting some flour for Marilla Cuthbert, seeing as Anne is staying with Miss Barry for the time being and Matthew and Jerry are busy with farm work, she hasn't anyone to run these errands for her. She doesn't know I went, of course. That woman doesn't like help, such a shame... She is getting older, you know. I went over to tea yesterday and saw she was running low on flour, so I thought I'd do her a favor and pick some up for her."

He had become accustomed to Rachel's rumblings, usually paying them no mind, for his father had always set a good example in such matters. Gossip isn't healthy, and howbeit it's more of a womanly thing, you still can't escape it as a man. However a part of her monologue caught his mind.

"Anne's in Charlottetown?" He heard himself say without thinking.

"Oh yes. Why, you see, she's become quite good friends with that Mackenzie boy Josephine Barry's taken into her care. Plus, she wanted to familiarize herself with the town more, now that she's going to live there while she's at Queens. Her house isn't close to Queens, but Cole rides to his academy in a carriage every morning, so there's no trouble taking her too. She's even started moving her things there! Oh, how I don't understand that Barry woman. Having had ten children of my own, I can't imagine taking more of them into my home at such age. But I suppose she must be all lonely in that big house of hers. Don't be so glum, Anne will be back in Green Gables last week of summer. I do have to admit, I gave that Anne girl hell when she first came to Avonlea, but I too do miss her company dearly. She's a strange one, to say at least, but one can't help but love her, can one?" she laughed.

"I can't imagine how Marilla must miss her... But she's almost a woman now and one must expect her getting on her own feet sooner or later. I heard she's even got a chum there... Poor Marilla, I hadn't had the heart to tell her about it. She still sees her as a little girl," Rachel shook her head disapprovingly...

"And what about you, Gilbert? I know you have a sweetheart of your own..." Rachel grinned.

The line has moved a little bit, so they both took a step forward. "Yes, she's great," he said rather unconvincingly. His mind kept trailing to an image of Anne walking arm in arm with another man and he felt an unfamiliar feeling rise up in his chest.

"And to imagine both you and Anne might marry into such wealthy families, you have a good life ahead of ya... I told you he's wealthy, did I not? Very handsome too, such as yourself... Oh, how wonderful it is to be young and in love... I would do anything to relive my youth with Thomas, but I suppose being an old married couple has it's charms too. It's so strange, after seeing you and Anne dance in school I thought you were sweet on each other. I can see now that I was mistaken, although I don't mind as much, seeing how well everything worked out anyways."

Sweet on each other, he thought... So if other people had noticed, it couldn't have been all in his head. If Rachel Lynde wasn't staring at him, he would probably go bang his head against a wall.

He was relieved when he saw Miss Stacy enter the shop and head towards them. "Oh, Rachel, please do relieve this boy from the reins of your chatter," his former teacher laughed. "Young boys don't care about the problems of us old folk."

Muriel Stacy winked at him. "It's good to see you, Gilbert. I hope you're not working yourself to the bone and have found some time for relaxation this summer. A good book always does good for one's soul."

The walk back home felt longer than usual, uncomfortable thoughts creeping into his mind. He thought about paying Anne a visit tomorrow while he's at Charlottetown, maybe he could even catch up with Cole while he's at it, but then changed his mind. She hasn't mentioned leaving, in fact she didn't even come to say goodbye, even if it was just a three week visit. She obviously doesn't want him getting involved.

The following day he felt especially lost at tea with Winnie, remaining silent for most of it.

"Is something troubling you, dear?" she asked. "I feel like Mr Bones would be a more garrulous company than you today," she cracked a joke, but he didn't laugh.

"I'm sorry, Winnie."

"You needn't apologize, just tell me what I can do to cheer you up."

He looked thoroughly at the woman sitting in front of him. She was smiling at him with her ocean blue eyes, her hair perfectly done as always. She was wearing a very fashionable golden yellow dress and she was undeniably beautiful. And smart. And funny. She was almost perfect. There was one fault however, which was preventing him from loving her fully. She wasn't Anne.

"I don't think we are right for each other, Winifred."

She looked down, a little shocked but not mad, like he thought she would be. After a little while she sighed, nodding. "You know I would be perfectly happy with you. But I have to admit this relationship doesn't give me much thrill, if that's what you're talking about."

"I feel that way too. I hope you're not hurt," he said, taking her arm. "I like you very much, Winnie."

"Oh, I am hurt a little, but I do understand, because I feel it too... We could marry and live a life that would be just fine, but maybe there should be more to it indeed. I like you very much too, Gilbert Blythe. I hope we'll remain friends."

He stayed sitting for a while after Winnie left, the tea was still warm and he had plenty of time before his train left, so he decided to think everything through.

If Anne had really felt something for him back then, it's natural she was hurt when he brought Winifred to the town fair. She did run off and acted rather strangely, but acting strangely isn't unusual for Anne and that's why he didn't put it all together... He smiled at the memory of the judges spitting out Anne's cake. He knows he shouldn't, but oh, that really was rather amusing. Poor Anne, he thought.

Gazing out of the window, he saw Cole MacKenzie on the street talking with a tall dark young man. He stood up abruptly, threw money on the table and left, running after them.

"Cole," he shouted and waved, crossing the street. Cole turned around and smiled, taller and older than Gilbert remembered him.

"Gilbert," he said, shaking his hand. "Long time no see..."

Gilbert nodded, studying the guy he was with. He was rich, that much was obvious from the way that he dressed. Gilbert thought him objectively handsome too, with his dark curly hair and dark complexion, Gilbert could see him being a lady magnet.

"This is my classmate, Royal Gardner," Cole introduced him and Royal shook his head, extending his hand to Gilbert.

"Just call me Roy, please. Cole likes to introduce me by my full name to make people uncomfortable and I can see it's working. My parents are rather funny people, you see..."

"Where's Anne?" He blurted out and earned himself a strange look from Roy, but he didn't care.

"She's in the library, you know how she gets around books," Cole grinned. "We were just on our way to see her, do you want to join us?"

Gilbert thought about it. He did really want to see her, but he thought it might look weird if he just appeared before her. "Oh no, I couldn't, you obviously have other plans, I wouldn't want to intrude."

Cole laughed.

"No, not at all, come... We can catch up on the way."

So Gilbert walked with them. Cole told him about his life at the academy, he was obviously much happier and Gilbert was glad for that. He hadn't seen him in two years, but it was as if they never parted, conversation flowing easily between them. Gilbert didn't have many friends his age, but Cole was much more mature than most boys in Avonlea and very easy to talk to. Roy was a funny lad, Gilbert observed. He too used a lot of big words, kind of like Anne, but it seemed as if he used them less seriously, just for fun and to show off his high class education. When they reached the library, Anne was already standing outside waiting for them. She gave Gilbert a surprised look but she didn't seem bothered by his presence.

"Gilbert, how unexpected..." she said, walking over to him. "How are you? How's everything in Avonlea? Is Matthew and Marilla well?"

He assured her they were well and promised to give them both her regards. He saw Roy leaning into Anne's side, she didn't flinch in the slightest, which showed this was something normal for them. He kissed her hand and she gave him a brief smile, but remained focused on Gilbert. "What are you doing here? Visiting Winnie? You know, I get what you like about her... We met a few days ago and I've discovered a kindred spirit in her."

He smiled at that. Of course she and Anne would get along, they're both amazing women.

"She and I, uh... Parted ways."

Anne's look was unreadable.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

He didn't stay long. Roy muttered something about them being late to tea at Miss Barry's and the trio took off, Anne holding Royal's hand as they walked. Looking at her in the arms of another man, a wealthy, tall and good looking man made anger bubble up inside of Gilbert. He realized right in that moment that not admitting his feelings to her back then was truly a Royal mistake on his part.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment if you liked it :)
> 
> I take prompts on Tumblr at @tvaddict24 :)


End file.
